


Cheese

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set post 2009; just some silliness





	Cheese

"Say 'cheese'."

Holding the camera as steady as possible, he waited for his wife to comply, threw her a brief smile.

"I'd rather say 'mocha' or 'pizza'," she replied, returning his smile.

"Pardon me?"

Lowering the camera, he raised an eyebrow.

"You can't take a picture if you point the camera toward the floor, you know," she said and if he didn't know her as well as he did, he might have missed the impish twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm well aware of the fact, but I think we were discussing the question what makes mocha or pizza that much better than cheese. Personally, given the choice, I'd go with pizza, but..."

"I'd go with cheese," she said, her smile widening.

She was teasing him, and he didn't even want to try not to take the bait.

"Cheese for dinner or cheese for the picture?"

"How about pizza with cheese for dinner but mocha for the picture?"

Closing the distance between them, he kissed her softly before stepping back.

"Sounds good. But only if you finally explain."

"Explain what?"

When he didn't answer, just kept holding her gaze, she relented with a quiet nod.

"Saying cheese when your picture is taking is making for a rather unnatural smile. It's in contrast to words ending in an 'uh'-sound, like mocha or pizza."

"I see. Where did you learn that?"

"Our dearest daughter informed me of that when I wanted to take her picture the last time. Although don't ask me where she got it from."

He laughed out loud. The women in his family were one of a kind, and it already looked as if the third generation was emulating her mother and grandmother.

"Alright," he lifted the camera again. "I promised said daughter a picture after she claimed she hasn't seen you in too long and hardly remembers how you look like, and I will take it now. So if you could please say 'mocha'."

She straightened.

"Pizza," she said, and it was to her credit, she only broke into laughter after he had snapped the picture. 

End


End file.
